you're something beautiful
by MusicHerself
Summary: Jade saves Cat from a creep Stalker but when they spend to much time together they get feelings for each other they never thought they would. But will Robbie and Beck get in the way of their love? plus what happens when Beck gets a bit TO close to Cat? cade
1. Chapter 1

hey, I'm music and I'm doing a cade story :) enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own cat or jade, or any other characters, and nor the TV show victorious!**

* * *

"NOOO!" Jade screamed as she shoved Cat off of her. Again like always, Cat had tried to hug Jade and failed.

"Awww, why not Jade-y?" Cat asked with a pouted lip

"Because no."

"but-"

"LOOK! A giant butterfly!" Jade said with wide eyes as a pointed to a nothing behind Cat.

"OMG!REALLY?!" Cat span around with a wide grin, but it faded when she saw no butterfly, "where Jade?" she asked, but when she turned around Jade and her bag were gone. Cat looked sad, and Robbie(loving her with all his heart) had to cheer her up.

"maybe she'll come back?" Robbie tried but it didn't help much.

He tired again, "besides no one needs her here." he added putting a hand on Cat's shoulder, but that was the worst thing to ever tell Cat. "WHATS THAT SUPOSSED TO MEAN!?"She yelled at Robbie, suddenly standing up. Robbie raised his hands in the air, "I was only telling the truth!" he defended.

"well it isn't true!" she yelled, " I need her!" with that she got up and went to look for Jade.

* * *

Jade was having fun playing with her scissors when she heard something. "Help! please!" it yelled. She wasn't much of the hero type but she was always in the mood to kick some guy's butt. She followed the sound until she stood behind the school watching a cute boy that has been stalking Cat for a days pinning her to the wall. "you smell sweet," he said, it made Jade sick. She didn't know why but seeing Cat pinned and crying made her angry and she felt another feeling in her stomach but she didn't pay much attention to it. she sneaked up on the guy that had his nose buried in Cat's neck. She took his shoulder pulled him back and put two open scissors to his neck. Rage filled Jade's veins, but she knew she wasn't allowed to kill him, even though (and she didn't know why) she wanted to with every muscle I her body. "step away. From Cat." Her voice was deadly and harsh, the boy could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand as Jade's breath came out cold. Not hot or even close to warm. Cold.

he stepped away from cat slowly. Jade moved the scissors closer to his neck so he could feel the cold blades, "apologize to her." again her voice could scare a thousand army men back into hiding. He gulped and choked the words, 'I'm sorry' to Cat.

"now say you'll never touch her again." he repeated and looked over at Jade. Her head was down, so you couldn't see her eyes cuz of her hair, but you could feel her evil aura spreading off her. "Now here's a promise from me," she said raising her a little so he could see the death glare she was giving him, it made him feel like she was pushing a knife through him. "If you ever, EVER touch Cat again, I will kill you. that's a promise." she let him go and watched him run away with a disgusted look on her face. suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her. she had forgotten that Cat had been watching the whole time. Cat held onto Jade for dare life as her tears wet through Jade's shirt. For the first time ever Jade didn't push away, instead she wrapped an arm around Cat and patted her head. "it's ok, I'm right here, I won't let them hurt you." the words filled Cat with relief. little did they know, Robbie watched the whole thing too.

* * *

Robbie heard Cat's cries but couldn't do anything. he stood there as the love of his life got pinned and sniffed. He knew he wasn't strong enough to beat the guy, he was about to get help when Jade took over, becoming Cat's hero. That's all Robbie ever wanted, to be special to Cat, but he never would be. Now he hated Jade even more. For being what he couldn't be. Cat's hero.

* * *

"please Jade, just taste it" Cat said putting a cookie in front of Jade's face. She wanted Jade to try a cookie she had made just for Jade. "fine." she took the cookie and ate it, expression not changing. when she finished Cat asked

"so did you like it?"

"Yeah Cat, it was great thanks." Jade's flat voice had a bit of a rise in it so Cat knew she meant it. Robbie wanted to slap Jade. How dare she not even look like she liked it! Cat had been stuck to Jade like pin for the Past week and she was treating her like always! does she know how lucky she is!? Robbie thought to himself.

After lunch She dragged Cat into a closet. "What's wrong Jade-y?" Cat asked innocently, Jade bit her lip having another wave of a strange feeling crashed over her. "look, Cat I like having you around all the time but..." she paused and bit her lip again, "I've been feeling weird since we've been hanging out more so either you got me sick or I'm allergic to you." she said. Cat frowned, and said she'd try to leave Jade alone for awhile, but hearing that made Jade feel worst. Was it that she didn't want Cat to leave her alone? she thought she did. Jade wanted to stop Cat but she had already left.

* * *

Tori was sitting on her couch trying to help jade sort her feelings. Jade always came to Tori in secret to talk about things, and right now, she really needed a talk.

"so, I think i know what might be happening, but I need to check it first. do you mind taking a quick test?" tori asked

"no Vega, I don't want to waste my time taking a test."

"but it'll be quick!"

"no."

"but-"

"NO VEGA!" jade yelled.

"fine. then stay with your mixed up feelings!" Tori replied. Jade sighed and stared at Tori.

"Fine."

"ok first. _what do you feel when you see her with someone else?"_

_"_I want to punch them in the face."

"ok..._When your with Cat, are you happy?"_

_"_duh Vega," Jade had told her this more than once, but Jade wasn't surprised Tori's tiny mind already forgot.

"_what do you feel when you aren't with her?"_

_"_I feel sick, bad, and sad." Jade answered honestly

"ok Jade I think I got it."

"what?"

"you love Cat."

* * *

cliffhanger!

see you next time ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry guys! I wrote it yesterday but my computer went all freak and erased EVERYTHIING! So I had to rewrite it, im so srry!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA!**

"excuse me?" Jade said gaping at Tori, "I'm not in love with Cat," she said firmly.

"Well Jade, it looks like you are," Tori replied with a shrug. Jade Couldn't belive what she was hearing. Her In love with Cat? it seemed impossible; but the thought of holding Cat and having her all to herself made a the corners of her mouth play around. Tori smiled. "See I told you! You're Gaga for Cat!"

"No... i can't...can i?" Jade was mentally fighting with herself deciding to accept it or not. Tori could tell and put one hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade looked up and stared at Tori's serious face.

"Jade...You love her. Accept it." With that Tori got up and walked to her room, "you should go soon, its getting late, Cat might be worried." She said with a sly grin before she disappered up stairs. Jade stared blankly at the stairs and then at he hands. Tori was right. She was in love and she wasn't going to let anyone take Cat before she could, after all she and beck broke up a month ago.

* * *

The next day Jade allowed Cat to stick to her more than usual. A lot more than usual. Her smile never faded, until she and Jade had different classes.

"i'll see you at lunch right?" She wanted to ask before she went the other way down the hall, far away from Jade. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Cat, I'll see you there." with that Jade walked away, as if leaving Cat was nothing, like she didnt even care if Cat was with her or not. But, She did.

"Hey Cat, how's it going?" Robbie asked as he took the seat next to her. Cat didn't answer, she was busy dreaming about Jade. She wanted class to end so she could see Jade again.

"Cat?" Robbie asked nudging Cat's shoulder. She snapped out of it and turned to Robbie, "Huh?"

"you were spaced out, you ok?"

"yeah i was just thinking about..." she stopped, she didn't want Robbie to know she was thinking about Jade. "pink turtles..." she finished. Robbie smiled and rolled his eyes. While Cat looked like she was paying attetion Robbie drooled and stared at her. although she was actually dreaming again this time about pink turtles...and Jade.

* * *

Cat grabbed a cupcake out of Tori's hand and took a bite, "thank you Tori!" Cat said, she glanced over at Jade who of course had came late to lunch and didn't look like she was going to get up to eat anytime soon.

"do you want a bite?" she asked, Jade stared at her with a the words NO in her eyes. Cat pouted and licked a bit of icing of it. "I'll try it," Robbie said suddenly. Cat hesitated but when she was about to give it to him Jade grabbed her wrist and pulled it towards her mouth. She took a bite as Robbie didn't bother to pick up his mouth from the ground. "Jade! you didn't have to take such a big bite!" Cat pouted, But Jade could see the smile in her eyes.

"hey you offered didn't you?" Jade smirked. Cat giggled a bit but Robbie (on the other hand) wanted to punch Jade, but then remembered the pair of scissors she kept under the table.

* * *

As Jade unlocked her Car, she felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned her head to see Cat with her head down, "Jade...Can I have a ride?" Cat looked up innocently giving Jade the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. At least they were to Jade. "just get in," she said flatly. Cat jumped up and down

"thank you!" she said as she threw her arms around Jade's Neck. but she jumped back before Jade could push her off, even though that was the last thing on Jade's mind.

Jade parked outside of Cat's house, "umm, jade, can I ask you something?" Cat asked. Jade shrugged as she watched a male shadow in the window spazzing.

"would you go to the mall with me sometime?" Cat asked, Jade turn her head and looked at the blushing girl, Cat was playing with her fingers and staring down at her lap. she was mentally yelling at herself for asking jade such a dumb question, she didn't even know if Jade liked the mall! Jade unlocked the doors and sighed

"I'll pick you up at 5" Cat jerked her head up,

"r-really?" she asked, Jade rolled her eyes,

"yeah Cat, really." Cat hugged Jade again and got out of the car, her smile spread across her face. Jade didn't even think that a smile could get that big. As Jade drove away, she saw Cat jumping for joy outside her house door, but when she opened it she could her scream,

"NO DONT EAT THAT! MOM! HE ATE THE DOG'S BONE AGAIN!"

Jade smirked to herself as her little redhead went inside.

* * *

Robbie moped to himself as he recapped what happened that day.

1:Cat was completely spaced out during class so he couldn't even talk to her,

2:Jade had taken the bite of a cupcake that was meant for him.

3:he was now mopping over 1 & 2

Rex snapped Robbie out of it, "hey look, Cat's going to the Mall with Jade tomorrow, we should go." he said. Robbie stared at Rex,

"I'm not just going to go over there and stalk Cat!" he scolded Rex. REX shook his head,

"man if you go over there I could find a way to get Jade away from her, then you 2 can have some _alone time_." Rex raised his eyebrows up and down when he said Alone time. Robbie thought it over for a moment.

"Fine. Tomorrow we crash Jade's day with Cat."

* * *

I really want to know what Rex is going to do to get Jade away from Cat, Good luck with that. Anyways again im sorry, my computer's crap. and this isn't much of a cliffhanger I just needed a place to stop it wouldn't come out totally lame, which...it still did...I'm ashamed...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! sorry for the fail of a second chapter, this one will be better...a lot better:) wahahaha. (ah hem...) Anyways. I know I said there'd be Beck in here so just hang in there. big surprises await this chapter, so if your done hearing me speak for a useless reason and are still reading this far... (wow you're good,)

ok enough games, here's your Chapter ;)

**DISCALIMER: I own nothing!**

* * *

Cat woke up around 10 AM, she was too excited for today to sleep any longer. She had spent the entire morning choosing what to wear and what she would say. Today was going to be the best day ever, or at least she thought it would.

Jade was having trouble keeping her heartbeat down. Cat wasn't the only one who was excited for today. Jade was never happy about going to the mall, but today, there wasn't any other place she rather be. She picked her clothes carefully and made sure that she looked just a bit more beautiful than other days. She sunk out of her house around 11, making sure to grab the Car keys and her wallet on he way out. She spent about an hour at Tori's house talking about what had happened but, she already knew.

"how'd you find out?" Jade asked clearly confused. Tori looked at her as if she was crazy,

"everyone knows. Its on the slap, Cat put it there." she replied. Jade dint know either to be mad at Cat or happy that she bragged about it. Tori took our her phone and showed Jade the Post.

**Cat Valentine**: _I'm so happy! im going to the mall with __**Jade west**__ Tomorrow! cant wait!_ **Feeling:excited**

Jade smirked and looked at the time. "I guess I should be heading over to her house, remember I was never here." Tori smiled and told Jade that she'd see her later.

* * *

"at what time do you think we should start heading out?" Rex asked, Robbie turned to him in suspicion,

"what do you mean? Head out to where?"

"To the moon," Rex slapped the top of Robbie's head, "The mall you idiot where else!?" Robbie rubbed his head and remembered what they talked about last night.

"what if we get Beck in on it too? Beck can get her away from cat right?" Robbie said, Rex smiled, i'll text him. Robbie and rex waited half an hour before finally getting the message

BECK: sure i'll help, see u in 10

"its time to get your girl for the wicked witch of the west." Rex said, Robbie smiled, he wanted Cat and today he was determined to get her.

* * *

HONK! Jade waited inside her car in front of Cat's house. After a few seconds Cat came out. She was wearing a beautiful turquoise Dress that ended above her knees, she had on cute matching strap sandals with white diamonds on the front. Her red hair stood out in the outfit and that's what made it perfect. her Hair was down and curly at the end with a single braid running half way around her head on the left.

Jade stared as she Cat sat in the passenger seat. Cat tried not to make eye contact because of a troublesome blush rising to her cheeks. "you look great." Jade said, Now Cat couldn't control the blush no matter what she did. She looked up and smiled as Jade started driving towards the mall, "thank you," She looked out the window as thousand of buildings flew by, her hair dancing behind her. She couldn't help the smile on her face.

When they got to the mall, Cat saw a familiar Bike and Jade noticed Beck's car. "damnit," she thought to herself.

"where do you want to go first?" Jade asked, Cat smiled and shrugged "i don't know," Jade rolled her eyes and started walking towards a goth store. Of course followed by Cat.

* * *

Beck, Robbie and Rex sat in the food court.

"i told you it was too early for them to be here!" Robbie told Beck, but Beck wasn't paying attention he had a feeling Jade was close. Robbie tried getting him to listen, "we've been here for a full hour and-" Back grabbed the hem of Robbie's shirt with one hand and pulled him across the table,

"look behind me." beck whispered. Robbie looked straight ahead and saw Jade and HIS Cat walking into a goth store. "holy snapple! she going to turn Cat goth! we have to stop her!" he screamed. Beck almost slapped him,

"dude chill! We just have to make look like we didn't plan to be here." beck replied. Robbie nodded and got up, following Beck towards the Goth store.

"Jade I don't like this store..." Cat whispered innocently. Jade smirked and showed Cat a Black Veil Bride's shirt, "what size are you?" Cat kept glancing around the store the people were just a bit less scary than Jade. "S-small..." Cat whispered clinging closer to Jade by holding on to her shirt. Jade felt her face burn but kept her feeling in check and made it u noticeable. She loved it when Cat was this close to her.

"hey Jade," a devilish voice rang behind her, She turned bringing cat closer to her. It was Beck and Robbie, And Jade was her old self again.

"what are you doing here?" Jade said flatly her arms crossed on her chest. Cat could sense the anger in Jade's voice as she felt Jade's body tense.

"oh nothing Just looking for a new look for Robbie, I had no idea you would be here." Beck smiled at Cat as he lied through his teeth. Robbie popped his head up from behind Beck, and his mouth dropped as he say Cat.

"wow cat you look..." he couldn't processes the rest as Beck elbowed him so he could stop drooling. Jade rolled her eyes as Cat giggled a bit.

Well' we were about to leave so , bye," Jade grabbed Cat by the wrist and dragged her out of the store only to be stopped by Beck grabbing Cat's other wrist. Jade pulled Cat closer to her holding her in her arms, "don't touch her. "Jade said not bothering to hide the anger in her voice. Cat liked it when Jade protected her, it made her feel safe.

"Why don't we shop together?" Beck suggested, Jade was about to say no when Cat shut her up and rushed them out of the store not wanting to answer that question.

They kept moving until they landed on the other side of the Mall. Cat looked up at a confused Jade, "I think we lost them..." Cat said looking around, Jade was surprised by the sudden burst of energy. "why did you run away?" Jade asked. Cat looked at her and then at the ground.

"because I wanted to be with you alone, "Cat said feeling a blush in her cheeks. Jade smiled with her eyes,

"well I think have some time before they find us,"

"But I don't want them to find us at all!" cat wined,

"I have a idea...but im hungry so lets to go to the food court first." Cat nodded not knowing what jade was up to.

Jade and Cat shared burger king fries as they made there way to Jade's car.

"HEY! CAT! WAIT!"

Cat and Jade span around to see Robbie running towards them, Beck walked since it was Robbie turn to figure out a way to stop them. Robbie panted as he stopped in front of Cat, "hey...where...are you...going?" He panted,

"umm, just home..." Cat said nervously,

"but-"

"it shouldn't matter to you Robbie." Jade said angry clearly filling her voice, Robbie flinched but luckily Beck had already caught up with them.

"come on Jade don't be a snag." Beck and Jade had made up a the word Snag which for them meant "party pooper" or in lesser words "bitch"

Jade narrowed her eyes at them and beck only flipped his hair back which used to make jade happy, now it pissed her off more. Cat looked at Jade who was having a staring contest with Beck and Robbie seemed to try to be intimidating but looked like someone had pushed him into a wall. after what seemed like an hour but was really 3 minuets

Cat gave in, even though it was Jade who was still doing the standing strong. "look, we really have to go, we'd love to stay but-"

"then why don't you stay?" Robbie asked, "I've been wanting to talk to you anyways," Robbie held out his hand, "will you come with me?"

Cat stared at his hand, and slowly took it, sending a knife into Jade. Robbie and Cat walked away until they were just outside the mall doors, Cat stopped dead in her steps as Robbie turned slowly. What did he tell her? Jade thought. Beck tried to get her attention. he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer, but Jade wasn't to give in. She pushed back and once she was free she pushed him again sending him to the ground with the sudden burst of anger. Jade turned her head towards Cat. she was strangling to get from Robbie's one wrist hold. Jade started walking toward them but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Cat scream

"I LOVE JADE! NOT YOU ROBBIE!"

* * *

Bawhahahaha stay toned ;)

~Music


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I see you've waited a whole day for this chapter. SO because im a evil goddess I going to make you wait another day! haha jk. I'll post it the second its done, promise ;) you guys are awesome!

* * *

Cat and Jade drove the rest of the way back to her house in silence. What had happened at the mall was too much for either of them to take in. Plus both of them were still thinking about it.

* * *

"I LOVE JADE!NOT YOU ROBBIE!" Cat had screamed to him. Jade stood there dead in her tracks, as Robbie slowly let go of her wrist.

"no... you Can't..." Robbie took a step back staring at Cat as if she was a beast.

"I'm sorry Robbie..."Cat said, with her head down. Robbie, ran away, not wanting to see anyone at the moment.

Cat kept her head down and slowly turned around to see Jade pushing Beck back. Cat ran up to Beck and shoved him, then cling to Jade instantly. She held on to Jade for dare life, "l-leave us alone..." Cat said trying to firm but her voice cracked.

"What did you say?" Beck asked taking a step closer. Jade was now pissed at Beck, she can deal with him only fighting her, but if he did anything to Cat she'd use her bear hands to kill him, (maybe not but she would be close,)

"she said, TO LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!" Jade screamed throwing a pair of miniature scissors at him, because of her good aim it landed right at his feet but he still jumped back. Beck glared at her, but his had a slight smirk in them, trying to get to her soft stop, but right now she didn't have one. Jade glared at him, pure anger and hatred filling them. She grated her teeth and Cat could feel Jade's body tense again. finally, Beck smirked, flipped his hair and left.

* * *

Jade parked outside of Cat's house, not a word was spoken still, and they refused to make eye contact. Cat knew Jade had heard what she screamed but the thing is, she didn't know if Jade liked her that way back. By the way Jade was acting you'd guess no, but its just that Jade didn't really know how to react to it. They sat there for a second, not knowing what to do.

"umm," cat started, she played with her fingers and tried to hold back tears. Jade sat there staring at her, She wanted to tell her, to tell her that she loved her to but, when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Cat wiped her eyes and grabbed the door handle, "look im sorry, I'll just-" Said getting put of the car, Jade quickly went after her and grabbed her Arm before she could leave,

"please don't'...just stay here..." Jade said softly staring blankly at Cat. Cat looked away and bit her lip, she's never seen Jade so puppy like.

Jade span Cat around and pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to wipe a tear off Cat's face, she looked deep into here eyes and leaned closers until their lips were barely touching.

"I love you too Cat," Jade whispered. Cat was stunned and had only on thought in her head. She grabbed Jade's face and pushed their lips together, at first Jade tensed but relaxed after a while and held Cat closer. they stood there for awhile until they had to breathe. They giggled and Jade walked her to her front door.

"so does this mean we're...you know?" Cat asked, Jade laughed and lightly kissed her again.

"yeah, we're dating." Cat jumped up a down and couldn't stop smiling. Jade walked away and got back in her car. for some reason dreading Monday.

* * *

"OMG OMG OMG!" Tori screamed as she hugged Cat. It was Monday and Tori & Cat were having to much of a goodtime about the news than Jade would have liked it. She was sitting with her hands on her ears trying to calm herself but it was enough. she got up and Tapped their shoulders, when then turned around Jade laughed with them,

"haha yeah, and wanna know what else?" jade Stopped and changed her expression, "YOU'RE KILLING ME!" She screamed as she walked off in some direction. Cat stumbled off after Jade, "im sorry! please keep living!" she yelled. Tori laughed and when she turned she stood in front of 2 angry boys.

"Jade's dating who?" Beck asked

"cat's dating who?" Robbie had asked the same time as Beck.

Tori smiled and shrugged. "they're dating each other..." she said and walked away.

Beck and Robbie stood there completely shocked on what they heard. Beck ran a hand through his hair.

"so... umm, our girls...ARE DATING EACHOTHER?!" he said throwing his arms in the air. Robbie shook his head.

"I...I...GOING TO KILL JADE!" Beck grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye,

"touch Jade and Cat will go down too." and walked away giving Robbie the 'im watching you' fingers.

* * *

Jade and Cat were talking in front of jade's car at the end of the day.

"ok so were gonna sing the song at your house?" Jade asked. Cat nodded. Jade smiled and wrapped her arms around Cat's waist, cat smiled and giggled as she rested her arms around jade's neck. They swayed back and forth for a while, until Cat decided she wanted to kiss jade, which she was fine with. Until she felt a cold knife go into her side. All that Jade could hear was Cat's cries and tears on her face, she heard Tori call 911, and she could feel Cat holding her close, She heard Tori scream at Beck to get off Robbie. Jade opened her eyes a little, and saw Robbie limpness on the ground and André holding Beck back from beating Robbie even more. Cat's hands were covered in Jade's blood from trying to stop the bleeding.

Then everything went black.

* * *

I have no idea whats gotten into Robbie...

random person: *cough *cough Yes you do *cough *cough

whaaaa? Me? I am offended that you would accuse me of writing such a thing!

random person:oh really? cuz if I remebr correctly this is your sto-

ANYWAYS...oh would you look at the time!? uh gotta go!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So you guys ready? If you were really excited you wouldn't

'T be reading this now would you? Yeah that means you didn't really car- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? stop reading!

* * *

"JADE!" Cat cried. So much blood was coming out of Jade she didn't know what to do. She tried to stop the bleeding but she couldn't and the second Jade closed her eyes. Cat fainted with her. that was 2 days ago...

* * *

Cat never left Jade's room, only when the doctor told her to. Cat sat by her bed and held her hand as Jade's eyes still didn't open. She couldn't believe that Robbie would do such a thing. Tori and Andre came and visited twice a day to bring Cat food and ask how Jade was doing. Beck on the other hand, came about 10 ten times a day. Spending hours next to the bed with Cat. He's hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Every once awhile he thought about what he told Robbie.

"Touch Jade and Cat goes down too."

He looked over at Cat. She was staring at Jade with a worried look on her face. It's what reminded him that he wouldn't hurt Cat. If Jade chose Her, there had to be a good reason. For what ever that reason was, he'd wait for Jade. If Jade was happy, so was he. But the second Jade was back and healthy, he'd deal with put a hand on Cat's shoulder,

"She'll be ok," he said. Cat gave him a weary smile and turned back to Jade.

Beck left around 10 to go to sleep. Of course Cat stayed. She didn't care how much school she missed. She would miss Jade even more. Besides all her teachers understood her pain and let her. But she had the max time of 2 weeks to miss. Cat laid her head down next to Jade's arm. Sleep pulling her away.

* * *

"Cat...?" A small voice cracked out. Cat rubbed her eyes as she brought her head up, " Yeah Jade-y?" Cat asked, then she stopped rubbing her eyes and gasped.

"Jade! You're awake!" She exclaimed. Jade smiled a bit and tried to Get up but moaned at the pain and fell back down.

"No jade. Stay still, don't push yourself." Cat's voice was firm, and for the first time, Jade obeyed.

"How long have I been out? What happened? Are you-" Cat cut her off by placing a small kiss on her lips. They opened their eyes and stared into them. Cat placed a hand on Jade's cheek.

"Please...just relax." She said softly, Jade nodded.. But thousands of questions ran through her head. She didn't know why she had a sharp pain in her right side. She didn't know why she was in the hospital. And she didn't know why she was in an emergency room. She'd been to tons before(don't ask why) and she could tell she was in one now.

"Why am I here?" She asked. Cat looked away and bit her lip.

"Cat," Jade said firmly, "tell me why I'm here." Cat shook her head.

"It was Robbie..." She whispered. "What?" Jade said,

"It was Robbie!" Cat said again.

"I don't know why but he just came up to you and stabbed you, once you were down, he tried to hug me but I kept trying to get to you. He held me back until Beck came with Tori and Andre. Tori started calling 911, while Andre tried to stop Beck from killing Robbie..." Cat looked up Jade with tears running down her face.

Jade ignored the pain and blood that flowed from her bandages as she hugged Cat close to her. Cat sobbed into Jade's neck.

"Everything happened so fast!" Cat cried. Jade patted her back and pulled her closer until the pain was to big for her to bring Cat any closer.

"It's ok...I'm fine..." Jade whispered into Cat's ear.

* * *

Cat laughed as Jade rolled her eyes. Tori and Andre came to spend lunch with Cat. Jade being awake was a bonus. They talked about what happened at school and how Tori was almost killed by Trina. Jade had enough and caught their attention by clapping.

"Yeah, um where's Robbie?" Jade said crossing her arms.

Andre looked over Tori and then back at Jade.

"No one seen him since he stabbed you..." He said

Jade threw her head back and stared at the ceiling. Cat tried to get the mood up again.

Beck came about half an hour after Tori and Andre walked through the doors browsing through a bag, paying no attention to what was happening around him.

"So cat, I brought you some bibble, just don't tell Jade i go you some and I got..." Beck ran his hand through his hair.

"I thought I got some chocolate too...I'll go back if you want." He looked and almost dropped the bag when he saw Jade and Cat sitting up on the bed next to each other wrapped in the same blanket.

"Thanks beck!" Cat said as she took the bag. Beck was speechless as Jade stared at him.

"You got her bibble?" Jade said raising her eyebrow. Beck smiled and flipped his hair,

"Maybe..." He smirked Cat snuggled closer to Jade feeling Jade's arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Why are you here anyways?" Jade asked. Cat laughed as she searched for Jade's hand under the blanket.

"He's come here about twenty times a week!" Cat smiled

"He almost never left!" Jade stared at Beck and then at Cat. Beck blushed. Jade stared at him and shook her head. After a few hours Beck left leaving Cat and Jade to snuggle. Cat buried her face into Jade's neck.

" I love you..." She whispered, Jade smiled a held Cat closer.

* * *

Two days past and cat was grateful that Jade would be released soon, of course she still had half a week before she had to go back to school.

It was early and every time Andre and Tori came Jade asked about Robbie and still no one had seen or even bread of him, cat started to think he was magical wizard that could disappear when ever he did something bad, and of course the others thought of something different like him fleeing the country. Which if you know Jade well enough it'd be better to leave to the other side of the world...or the moon...yeah the moon was better.

Cat feed Jade some ice cream when they heard a knock on the door. Cat being cozy in Jade's temporary bed, and Jade not being able to get up in general Cat just said

"Come in!"

The door slowly opened, Cat dropped the spoon Jade grabbed her scissors as they stared at no other than

Robbie.

* * *

sorry it took so long guys! And I don't wannabe the type of people that beg for reviews but can I get at least ONE review for each chapterIt just so I can feel like you're still reading it. :)

~music


	6. Chapter 6

WOW! you guys are awesome! Anyways since you guys gave me a quick review for the 5th chapter. im going to give this to you now. :) have fun.

Oh and its a helps get you into the story if you listen to **unwanted by** **Avril Lavigne **when you start) just replay the songs if you don't finish in time.

* * *

Jade has always been a very protective person. So when she saw Robbie, she ignored the sharp pain as she moved forward and blocked Cat by using her own body, scissors in her hand threatening to strike. Cat eyes where wide but her pupil was small, fear running through her whole body. She didn't know what was going to happen, she couldn't process anything.

Jade glared at Robbie. He was beaten and had two black eyes, he wasn't wearing his glasses and he had blood stains all over his clothes. At a first look anyone would pity him, but Jade had different thought running through her head. He walked across the room and stopped at a vase of flowers, gently touching the petals, never making eye contact with Jade.

"you know...Beck almost killed me yesterday when he found me...luckily I got away" He paused, he look over at Jade and glare back her, "I'm glad Cat is taking care of you and I hope you've had your fun, but-" he stopped again and pulled out a knife from his back pocket. Jade got out of the bed, pain running through her but her Hate kept her from falling, Robbie was surprised Jade was in shorts and a black tee shirt(she had changed the second she woke up with the help of Cat). Cat stayed motionless.

"I have to take her Back." He ran towards Jade aiming to stab her at her chest but Jade had too much Hate and Anger in her body to ever let that happen. She side stepped and spun to the right and stabbed Robbie in the Back. he shouted in pain as Jade pushed it further in and then ripping it out violently.

Cat watched in as Jade and Robbie went Head to head with knifes and scissors. strike after strike after strike, but Robbie had the most cuts on his face and body while Jade had the top number of 5. Finally Robbie raised his hand and had the knife come crashing down on Jade's Head, but her X scissors stopped it. She trapped the knife between the scissors and span them in a circle causing Robbie to spin with it. She front-ball kicked him and he landed on the floor.

Knocked out.

Jade looked over at Cat. She hadn't moved. Jade came closer to her and hugged her, Cat stilled didn't move, Jade whispered in her ear. "are you ok?" Cat nodded. Jade pushed away.

"good...he should be out for about 5 hours max...so-" Jade eyes were slowly closing, she was covered in blood, not form the small cuts but from the stab that got her in the hospital in the first place. Jade opened her mouth to say something else but she feel to the ground. And that's when Cat finally moved.

* * *

(tip: listen to **NOBODY'S HOME BY AVRIL LAVIGNE** when you get here.)

Cat's feet hurt, she was bare foot. The hospital was taking Care of Jade (and sadly Robbie) but she needed to get to the police and everyone at the hospital was busy so she just ran. She slammed against Tori's door. Tori opened about a second later and gasped at Cat. She had blood over her clothes from Jade's hug and Blood splattered on her face from Jade and Robbie's fight. plus her bare foot and bleeding feet didn't help. Cat hugged Tori and whimpered into her ear. "call the police Tori..." Cat started sliding down Tori's body until she was crumbled down on the floor.

"please..."

* * *

Cat woke up on a bed next to Jade. Cat sat up rapidly. she got out of her bed and stood next to Jade's. It was the same like it was a week ago. Cat put her head down, tears streaming down her face. she wanted Jade to be ok already! was it her fault jade was going through so much?! a few tears fell onto Jade's face. She groaned. Cat looked up, Jade was starting to wake up. She opened her eyes and put on hand on Cat's face, she choked out the words 'im ok,' before Cat landed kiss on her lips. Jade didn't want to ask and she was sure Cat didn't want to answer but she had too.

"Cat, what happened to Robbie," Jade asked pushing a strand on hair behind Cat's ear.

"the police took him away, accused of attempt of murder." Cat said getting lost in Jade deep eyes. Jade smiled and pulled Cat down for another kiss.

* * *

(you can listen to Avril song by here...sooo yeah)

Another week pasted and Jade was able to go to school the next day. Jade drove cat to school and everyone was happy to see Cat again. Jade was her usual self mbut she had more of a smile in her eye when she was Cat.

it was that class when Jade and Cat had to leave each other and meet up at lunch and Cat wasn't happy about it. Cat pouted as Jade brushed a strand of hair out of Cat' face. Jade smiled, "don't worry I'll see you at lunch." Jade turned around and winked at Cat before Catching up with Beck to go to their Music Class. The corners of Cat's mouth played as she walked towards Drama class.

Cat went to the bathroom about five minutes after class started. She wasn't paying attention when she tripped and fell on top Beck, their lips touching. Cat pulled away the second she realized what happened. She rubbed her lips and ran back to class, yelling at herself for being so dumb and tripping.

But the worst part was.

Jade only Saw the kiss.

* * *

so um...yeah...that happened.


	7. Chapter 7

sorry, it took so long. anyways, here it goes.

* * *

All lunch, Jade hadn't said a word to Cat. She didn't even look at her or Beck. Cat tried once or twice to figure out what was wrong with Jade but by the second try Jade got up and lift the table. Quickly followed by Cat.

once they were inside the school Cat grabbed jade's arm which in reaction got rudely ripped away. Cat flinched as Jade was never this mean to her. Still Jade held strong turning her head to the side making sure no contact was made. "was wrong jade-y?" Cat asked reaching out to Jade but her hand was swatted away.

"don't ever call me that again." Jade growled. Cat held her hand to her chest clearly confused on what had just happened.

"what did i do?" Cat asked. thats when Jade snapped. She jerked her to Cat, shock filled them.

"what did you do?" Jade said, coldness aimed at Cat.

"why don't you tell me about that kiss you did with Beck?" Jade stepped closer. her words so sharp it hurt Cat to listen.  
"what are you talking about?" Cat protested. Jade flared, "What am i talking about!?WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT!? How about the Fact that you kissed Beck when he went to get a fudging drink! and then you still of the nerve to _act_ like nothing happened. oh but then again i wasn't supposed to see that was I?" Jade yelled. Cat bit her lip, fighting off tears as Jade words and stabs sank in.

"it was an accident..." Cat whimpered, Jade shook her head and started to walk away again. Cat ran after her wrapping her arms around Jade from behind and on impact shoving them both into the closet. she locked the door as she let go of Jade. furious Jade span around. "open the f*&^&* door!" jade screamed Cat threw her arms around jade's neck and planted a hard but loving kiss on her lips. At first Jade tried to push her off, but it was Cat, she could never throw off Cat with out regret. Jade finally gave in and wrapped her arms around Cat, returning the kiss with such a love, it was more than she loved her scissors. they finally broke away , gasping for air. Cat rested her forehead on jade's staring deeply into her eyes.

"it was an accident..." she whispered Jade still had a look in her eye as if Cat needed to prove it. she sighed.

"that kiss, i've never kissed anyone like that before, and when i kissed Beck i didn't mean it, i tried to rub it off the best i could, but the trust is..."Cat paused and lightly kissed Jade again,

"i can only love you..." Jade smiled and pulled Cat in for another Kiss.

* * *

jade parked outside Of Cat's and walked her to her door, she wrapped her arms around Cat's hips bringing her closer. Cat smiled as she rested her arms on Jade's shoulders, "i love you," she whispered, "i love you too" jade said while leaning for kiss, but cat put one finger on Jade's lips. "not here" she said with the most sexy voice Jade's ever heard. Cat was trying her best to be sexy and it was working. "maybe...we should go over your house?" cat said biting her lip and looking up at Jade. Jade blinked processing what Cat had said,  
"um my house isn't..the best place..." jade said keeping her drool i her mouth. Cat giggled, she'd never seen Jade so...out of it, Jade always had her guard up but it seem how dropped with her.

"how about the beach?" cat said, that snapped jade out of it,

"excuse me?" Jade said raising an eyebrow. Cat sighed,

"my Mexican friend said that on some nights, she would go with her friends to the beach, they'd bring towels and a volleyball and other stuff, she gave me a list of things i might need if i ever wanted to try it," She said, Jade sighed and rested her forehead on Cat's, "don't we need more people for that?' she protested slightly disappointed. Cat smiled,

"I'll send the invites! we'll be ready by tomorrow!" Jade sighed but smiled at Cat's joy. Cat took out her phone and sent Jade the list of things they would need. Jade took them target, and in less than 15 minutes jade hade her half of the list done. the cooler, the matches, and the volley ball were taken care of. Cat on the other hand was stuck on her's, she had only the a bag of candy in her hand. Jade watched Cat try to reach a shelf that was to high for her, of course, she would go for the marshmallows first. she looked adorable and her tippy toes and wearing a pouted lip while trying to reach them. Jade noticed a guy checking Cat out, he took a step forward towards Cat of course he was going to make a move. Jade beat him to her and stood closely behind Cat, easily reaching the bag and bring it down to her. Cat blushed at the feeling of Jade's body pressed against hers. When Jade gave Cat the bag she whispered

"stop being so cute," Cat giggled as she skipped off behind Jade. Jade not wanting to miss the look of the guys face, walked right by him, catching his shocked expression in the corner of her eye.

ON the way back, Jade drove with one hand on the wheel. Cat stared at her free hand and slowly crept hers closer to Jade's. Jade noticed and took the slow Cats hand and held it the entire way back.

outside of Cat's house Jade told Cat that the stuff could stay i her car until tomorrow. though Cat was more focused on sending texts. she had tori, Andre- Jade put her hand over Cat's phone, "so just to make sure, you don't like Beck?" Cat smiled and leaned over and kissed Jade.  
"i'm really sure," she whispered as she kissed jade again.

* * *

When Cat went inside she went straight to her room. When she started to write down, who she had, she dropped her pencil when she saw the name Beck in her sent list. She must have accidentally clicked his name when she kissed Jade. This was bad. very bad. If Jade found who knows what she would do, this could ruin everything. She loved Jade, she didn't want her thinking that she was in love with beck.

Cat gulped. This could not be happening.

* * *

~music


	8. Chapter 8

This is one of my best! enjoy the fluff i have in this and i just realized i forgot the diclaimers soo...Well...,lets just pretend that I wrote a disclaimer on the other chapters...

and on this one

* * *

When Cat woke up she was surprised to smell pancakes. Only because no one in her family knew how to make pancakes. She skipped down stairs and was even more surprised when she saw Jade calmly putting down a stack of pancakes on the table with the word _kitty cat _spelled on top of them with red jelly. She rubbed her eyes making sure it wasn't a dream. She slowly walked up to Jade and poked her, making sure she wouldn't poof away. Jade raised an eyebrow, "what are doing? You look like you saw a ghost, did you wake up from a nightmare?" Jade asked putting a hand on Cat's forehead. Cat Smiled and shook her head," just making sure you were real," Jade was confused for a second but rolled her eyes remembering it was Cat she was talking too.

"are you happy to see me?" Jade asked getting the milk for Cat. Cat sat down and took a bite,

"yeah, but how'd you get in here?" She asked taking another mouthful.

"I knocked and told your parents I'd take care of you for the entire day, so they just ran all over the house getting things and then ran out, Brother and all, I took that as a ok. Plus they left me the keys." Jade smirked and placed the milk on the table, giving Cat a kiss on the cheek as she put it down. Cat smiled and finished her pancakes.

Jade waited for Cat to get dressed as she started the car, she made sure to lock up the house before they left. Cat skipped and jumped into Jade's car and asked,

"where are we going?" Jade smiled and took Cat's hand as she started driving down the road.

"we never finished our day at the mall, and I saw you really excited so I thought we could go before we hit the beach." Cat smiled and sqeezed Jade's hand.

* * *

the first store they hit was Diseny, of course, Cat's choice. Jade followed Cat around the store watching cat get along with all the kids easily and hugging a large abnormally large Pooh bear. Before leaving the store Jade made sure to buy ati and give it to Cat. Her smile is all she needed. After every store Jade would come out with another bag, and she'd never let Cat carry any of it. though Cat didn't care, she liked it when Jade did things for her.  
around 6:30 they started driving home, Cat eating a red velet flavored icecream on the way back. When they got back, Jade went and changed in the bathroom as cat called Tori while taking of her shirt and trying to put on her binkini  
"hello?" Tori answered, Cat pulled up her binkini bottom and replied.  
"tori! can you do me a huge favor?" Cat asked in a desperate voice. Cat heard some movement and knew Tori was changing her phone to a different ear.  
"it depends, whats the favor?"  
"i just need you to act and say that you invited Beck."  
"why something so simple? but of course i'll do it."  
"because if Jade finds out i did, she might think im cheating on her!"  
"you're over reacting."  
"please just do it Tori,"  
"ok ok i will. see you in a few."

Cat hung up and ran downstairs still slipping on a tang top. Jade waited for her on the kitchen table.  
"we should go, your parents might get here soon." Cat nodded and followed Jade to the car, it was around 8 and it was already dark. Jade put on the radio and let Cat sit on top of the seat waving her hands in the air. Jade cranked up the music when she heard Cat start to sing her song "the way" Ariana grande sang it but they could be twins, sometimes people on the street asked if they were related or if she was even her. But whatever the case was, Jade couldn't watch the video, it was like seeing **Cat** kiss that guy, though she knew it wasn't her, it still hurt.

On a red light they saw tori and beck in the car Next to them, lowly chilling. You couldn't even hear the radio, but Jade and Cat's car looked like a moving party. They'd match in perfectly in Vegas.(hint)

"having fun?!" Tori yelled over the radio. Cat smiled and threw her head back,

"yeah!" Jade yelled back in a more or less flat voice. The light turned green and Beck drove behind them, turning off the radio and just listening to whatever Jade and Cat had on. Plus whenever a song that Cat loved to sing came on, it was like they were at a concert. When they finally got there they all helped out, but she had to know why Beck was here. Andre took about 5 minutes after them but he had brought a box of Coca, so they were fine with it. while Beck started up the fire, and jade brought out all the food and drinks, Cat, Tori, and Andre started lining up a bunch of leaves in a row making the volley ball net. After Jade finished they started the game of volleyball. Leaving beck to deal with the fire. it was of course, Cat and Jade VS. Tori and Andre, and thanks to Jade's awesome spiking and surveying they were smoking Tori and Andre. after a while Jade slammed the ball right at Andre's feet, causing him to jump back. He threw his hands in the air. "thats it! i ain't playing no more! You win!" he said as he walked over to Beck. who was still trying to make the complete fire, right now it was just a small flame that could died with 3 good stomps. jade sighed when she saw the wimpish flame and pushed Beck out of the way. She bent over the fire and began blowing on it softly, and every time she extended her arm Beck would give her some sticks. In about 5 minutes the only thing that would be able to kill that fire was if they got 4 buckets of water. Beck crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath as Cat and Jade went to get the marshmallows. They roasted the marshmallows while telling funny jokes and stories. Beck sat on the cooler with tori while Andre played his guitar on A log he found. Cat was snuggled up closely to jade. She whispered something in Jade's ear and giggled when Jade turned her head toward hers. "you're crazy!" She whispered with a smirk as she leaned over and nibbled Cat's ear. "Can we try later?" Cat asked lightly bumping her forehead on Jade's. Jade flashed a naughty smile at Cat letting her know that was a yes. Andre nudged Jade.

"you guys wanna sing?" he asked. Cat nodded and Jade had no say in it. Andre started to strum the guitar, a long beautiful "ahhh" came out of Cats mouth. Jade joined in on the second ahh. Sweet lyrics flowed from them. Jade started.

"_ooh her eyes her eyes make the stars look like their not shinning, her hair her hair, falls perfectly without her trying,"_Jade tucked a strand of hair behind Cat's ear._ she's so beautiful and I tell her everyday..."_

Cat smiled and looked deep into Jade's eyes.

i_ know I know when I compliment her she won't believe me. Its so its sad to think that she don't see what I see, but every time she asked me do i look ok? I say.._.

They sang the rest of the chorus together and finished the song cutting it into parts. everyone laughed and talked, Ending the night with the smell of burning wood. Everything was going perfectly, but it was already 2am, and they needed some sleep. tori was the first to get knocked out on the towel. Andre and Beck fell next. though Jade and Cat stayed up.

* * *

Cat and Jade sat near the edge of the water. Jade wrapped her arm around Cat's shoulder In return, Cat laid her head on Jade's shoulder. She nuzzled closer to Jade and after a while whispered,

"I love you..." Jade smiled

"I love you too," she whispered

"when are we gonna try it?" Cat asked, Jade moved her head closer to Cat's.

"whenever you want babe," Jade replied. Cat smiled. She loved it when Jade called her that. She moved closer to Jade and bit her lip.

"Can we try tomorrow?" She asked. Jade sighed and kissed the top of Cat's head.

"sure, we can try."

* * *

So I lied sorry.~music


	9. Chapter 9

HEYYYYYY! im back! anyways. i fell like i haven't showed you my true writing skills. so! im going to do my best on this one:D

**disclaimer:i own nothing.**

* * *

Jade's eyes flattered open and she almost fell out of the bed when she saw a Cute red head sleeping next to her. Jade relaxed and brushed a strand of hair out of her lover's face. She tried to remember why she was here and began recapping what had happened last night. She span a piece of her hair around her finger and bit her bottom lip.  
Jade had gotten up and carried Cat into the Car around 5am. waking everyone up and telling them it was time to go, she remembered kicking Tori and nudging Andre and beck. they all left and she was grateful her little red wasn't waking up. She had carried Cat in bridle style and took her to her bed. She placed her head down first and then her legs, tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the forehead before heading down stairs. Jade noticed a note on Cat's kitchen table. she walked over to it and picked it up, she flipped it open with her thumb.

_dear Jade, since you weren't here at midnight, we've decided to leave Cat to you for 3 weeks while we and her brother go on a short vacation Best of luck. WE've left money for you two in the fridge. Be kind and please take care of her.  
_sincerely, _cat's mom._

Jade crumpled the paper in her fist and threw it away in a near by trash can. She though it was weird when she looked in fridge and actually found a 100 dollar bill under the milk. She rolled her eyes and put it in her pocket. _3 weeks? _she thought to herself. She ran her hand through her hair and walked up to Cat's room again. She was squirming around as if looking for quickly took of her shirt, boots, and socks' leaving her in pants and a tank top. She crawled under the blanket, saw Cat still wigging around. She smiled and pulled Cat into her arms. Cat let out a sigh of relief and snuggled closer to jade. Jade doubted the fact that Cat was only squirming around looking for, but if it didn't, then why did she stop the second she felt Jade's warm body?She shook her and dropped it. Having to deal with Cat when she woke up would be Hard enough. then everything went black.  
Jade smacked her head onto the wall while making breakfast, not happy about remembering what had happened. As if on waiting for the exact moment, Cat came running down the stairs Her red hair shining behind her. Jade smiled and gave Cat a quick kiss before returning to her sunny side up eggs which she knew Cat loved. when she placed the plate on the table Cat sat there with a small smile on her face, Jade raised her eye brow.

"aren't you going to eat?" She asked putting down a glass of orange juice beside Cat's plate. Cat stood up and hugged Jade. "thank you..." she whispered into her ear. Jade hugged her back a bit confused.  
"my parents never made me any of my favorite foods...they said i never deserved it..."  
Jade held onto Cat a bit more before Cat pulled away.  
"Jade..." she paused and looked around "where _are_ my parents?" Jade sighed.  
"they left me in charge of you of 3 weeks." Cat's smiled faded.  
"its fine. I'm used to it" she said, her smile returning; she sat down and began eating her eggs. Jade raised an eyebrow, _used to it? _Jade thought to herself. though she let it drop since it didn't seem to bug Cat why should it bug her?  
When they finished, they spent half an hour sitting on the sofa watching TV. Jade shifted around and got up, "i'll be right back." she said walking away. Cat nodded and kept watching TV until she heard a knock on the door. She looked towards where Jade had walked and decided to open it without her. She skipped to the door and opened it with smile. "hey! come right in..." Cat's voice faded and her joy left her body, Beck smiled and went in. Cat stood there, dumbfounded, why was he here? Jade would be so mad if she saw them together. Cat grabbed Becks arm and pulled him back, he turned around with confusion written all over his face.  
"you can't be here." She said firmly. Beck sighed and shook his arm free, "I'm just here because i want to talk to you about the kiss..." Cat shook her head.  
"it meant nothing."  
"comeon! tell me you didn't feel a spark when we kissed!"  
'i didn't! i don't love you! it was just an accident!" Beck shook his head and wrapped an arm around cat's waist, pulling her closer. Cat tried to shake herself free. She pushed him and kicked but nothing worked he was to strong.  
"just because you can't have Jade doesn't mean you should go after me! why don't you go date Tori!" She yelled at him still pounding her fists at his chest. He gave her a solid kiss before letting her go. Cat fell to the ground the second she was free. her wrist covered her mouth and her eye began to water. She needed Jade to come help her, to shove Beck, to show him that she was hers. She needed the protectived she loved so much, but she just wouldn't come! Beck began walking towards but when he pasted in front of the hallway, where Jade had gone. he was tackled by no other than Jade herself. Cat smiled as she saw Jade fight for her and scream. "don't ever touch her again you hear me bastard!?" she slapped and punched him so many times and when she finally got off it was because Beck couldn't any more pain and just pushed her off. he ran out of the house a snorting Jade trying to catch him again. though he was at the door, she stopped and turned to Cat who smiled but Jade only shook her head, Cats smile faded. did she do something wrong?  
"i think..." Jade paused and bit her lip though her words were falt and her face emotionless, her eyes were hurt.  
'we should take a break..."  
"but Jade! please don't!- Jade cut her off  
"Cat i just need to clear my head, ever since we've together i've almost died and every time i turn around another guy is trying to take you from me!" Just give me few days. and you should sort your own feelings too." with that Jade bit her lip and left.

* * *

Cat cried in a corner for hours, not knowing what she did wrong, but she couldn't just leave Jade like that. she wasn't strong enough. Jade was always the one who comforts her, the one that gives her love, the one who would win the fights for her. Now she had no one. Not even her parents, Not that they helped. Cat sobbed curled up in a ball just thinking about how much she had been hurting Jade just by loving her. Was Jade really better off with out her?

* * *

The answer, would be no. She wasn't better at all. Jade cried on her way to Tori's house. she was always able to control herself and fix whatever it was going on in her brain but this time,it didn't seem possible. She couldn't anything anymore. she thought Beck was into HER not Cat, and even if it wasn't Jade herself, she'd think he was into Tori, but never Cat. Jade hit the steering wheel with her palm as more tears came down her face. Why was it that she saw the wrong things at the wrong time?  
when Jade explained every thing to Tori, Tori just put a hand on Jade's shoulder.  
"im sure Cat loves you more than anyone else and she won't even THINK about dating anyone else but you." Tori said, but Jade just couldn't take it. She shook her head and stood up, thanks for the help vega, but i think it's better if i deal with this my way..." Jade said turning around and walking away but Tori grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
"no Jade, your way is just letting things happen, you never do anything to stop it. If you do it your way you'll never end up with Cat again." the words stung Jade like bees. never being with Cat again sounded horrible.  
"what do i do then?" she asked shaking her arm lose.  
"just think about what you'er doing and how much you must be hurting her right now," Jade sighed tori was right, She felt like she had over reacted over it all, but it was Jade we're talking about, it takes a lot to make Jade admit to things, but a Cat would do just fine.

* * *

So... should i keep put them back together next chapter or should i make you feel their pain and make you wonder when they'll get back together, personally i like the second choice, so i shall make you wait and wonder when i'll put them back together, if i put them back together at all. haha anyways, I'm making a new story thats has nothing to do with this story but whatever, its called Out of My League, and its told from Jade's and maybe Cat's pov! so you should read it when i finish the first chapter and I'm sorry if the end of this chapter was little lame, i tried my best at the beginning but then the music stopped and i couldn't write anymore so sorry about that.

~ Music


	10. I missed you

just read it...

* * *

Jade looked up at the gray shy, it had been 3 days since she'd seen Cat at all, she even missed a day of school to avoid her. It was pouring and Jade just wanted to stay under the tree getting soaked. she liked dancing in the rain, standing in it, or just breathing it in. This time though, she let it speak to her, she heard the drops on the grass and the splashes as cars past through puddles, and for the first time she just couldn't make out what they were trying to tell her. Jade Kicked the tree she was leaning on, and threw herself back, letting her back smack on it with a thud. she let her head lightly hit the tree and let the rain drops fall on to her face. Each one trying, screaming, and yelling at her, but they weren't speaking english. Jade grunted and opened her eyes, finally letting her tears fall, she covered her face with her hands and slowly slid down the tree. the song "what hurts the most" played in head and she cried harder, not being able to turn it off. she pulled her knees closer to her and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face into them. she didn't put on make up when she walked to the park,she knew it would run in the rain, regardless of her tears. It was true she missed cat, not only missed her but noticed how much she needed her. Her eyes, her voice, her laughs, her hugs, her kisses,but most of all, Jade just needed Cat. Cat was Jade's reason to be, why did she do something so stupid!? She let the tears stream down her face as she bit her bottom lip, holding back the urge to scream out Cat's name until she burnt out her lungs. jade closed her eye, and single rain drop fell into her ear, a thousand memories flashed in her head of her and Cat, them singing, kissing, meeting, and even the present came up. jade got up and ran. she just ran. where ever her feet took her, she just wanted to be in one place. that place was where ever cat was.

* * *

Cat sat in the pouring rain on a tree branch, when jade didn't go to school, she knew it was to avoid her. she decided to to cry on a branch when it started to rain. cat had one leg up and bent on the branch and the other hanging on the other side, her head looking up and resting agaisnt the tree. "damnit!...CAT!" She heard someone scream, she quickly looked around, hoping to see Jade. "IM HERE!" she yelled putting down her legs and leaning forward, resting on her arms. A blurry figure came running towards the tree, "cat?" it yelled on more time, Cat got ready to get down, but stopped and sat back up when she saw a soaked Beck standing under the branch.

"please get down here," He said, Cat sat like she was before and let her tears start again, the last thing she needed was a Beck, she NEEDED a Jade, Her Jade. Thing is, she didn't know where her Jade was...

* * *

Jade kept runnign not knowing where cat was but stopped dead in her tracks wen she heard Beck's voice

"please get down from there," he yelled, Jade ran in his direction, it was his fault any thing of this happpened! she stopped and hide behind a bush, he was standing under a tree and looking up at a branch, jade raised and eyebrow, did he lose his cat or something?

"please Cat, get down!" he tried again, Jade gasped and looked up at the branch and saw and girl in a hoodie with red hair peeking out sitting there. Jade was aboutto get up she wanted to see what Cat would do. A few seconds pasted before Beck tried yet again,

'just listen to me!" he yelled. thats when cat snapped, cat swang her legs down and leaned forward and looked down, anger filled her eye, something Jade had never seen.

"listen to you!? Why dont you listen to me! because of you jade wont even look at me! Do you know how hard it is to love someone when they're doing everything in there power to forget you!?" she yelled, her voice getting louder and more hurt with very word.

"THATS NOT TRUE!" Jade screamed when she got out of the bush, she heard enough. "every day i almost died trying not to pick up the phone and call you, or pick up the keys and drive to your house, but every time I don't...i almost do..." Jade stood there the rain looking up at cat, her hands made in to fists, she bit her lip waiting for any reaction, but all Cat did was stare at her. Jade eyes began to water and she took a breath.

_you're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side you know I'll take you hand. __When it gets cold and feels like the end, there's no place to go you know I won't give in, no i won't give in..._

_keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you, nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through... _

cat started to climb down the tree, Jade didn't know either to keep singing or just see what cat does. But what happened surprise Jade, Cat started walking towards Beck not her! Jade stared wide eyed, did she sing the wrong song? Cat stopped in front of Beck and slapped him, "don't ever hurt me like that again." She said flatly, Jade smiled but then she started to walk towards her, was she getting a slap too? Cat stopped in front of Jade and raised her arm. Jade closed her eyes waiting for the impact but instead two hands grabbed her face and crashed their lips on to hers. Jade laced her fingers through Cat's hair and held her closer. When they broke part Beck was gone, Cat rested her forehead on Jade's the rain stared to lighten up a bit. Cat was about to take something out if her pocket when jade grabbed her wrist and whispered, "just drop everything now, kiss me in the pouring rain, just take away the pain," Cat nodded and kissed Jade lovingly never wanting to let go.

* * *

Jade and Cat stood in the rain for a while, just holding each other and apologizing for how stupid they have been. Cat cried and didn't even know what to say accept im sorry. Jade held on to her and told her other wise, that it was her fault for over reacting, not Cat's. After a good 15 minutes they went back to Cat house. Jade held on to Cat's hand and ever so often she'd let go and watch Cat dance and spin in the rain. It was like watching an angel in a blue hoodie as the rain drops bounced off her and on to the ground. Cat grabbed jade's hands and span her around and for the first time in a long time, Jade laughed from her heart, she smiled and even threw her head back, she gathered water in her hands and splashed Cat. Cat did the same, they play in the rain, laughed in it, but of course ending up kissing in the middle of the road.

* * *

aaaahhh! you guys broke me! i had to get them back together! geez i can't win with u people! -_- i hope you're happy! beside theres more pain and fun to come...i mean...(nervous laugh) bye!


	11. Chapter 11

hello! im back, and here's the 11th chapter. soooo yeah.

oh and its in Jade's POV

* * *

I woke up to Red hair tickling my nose, I raised my head up a little and saw Cat using my Chest as a pillow, I had my arm wrapped around her shoulder and she had her left arm wrapped around my waist. How we ended up like this was something my memory couldn't quite remembered. i played with a strand of her hair until she woke up, her eyes fluttering like butterflies wings. she looked up at me with the cutest eyes I had ever seen, she smiled and pecked my lips once she had her eyes working again.

"morning Jadey" she said snuggling closer to me. i kissed her lightly on the forehead and let her listen to my heart beat. We stayed there for awhile when We heard a knock on the door, i groaned and Cat Pulled me down when she felt me get up, i looked at her, she had her puppy dog eyes on again. "maybe they'll leave?" she tried, I smirked and looked at the door, teasing her won't hurt,  
"well, i dont know Cat, it could be someone important..." She pulled me futher down,  
"pleasey!?" she said, i smiled and turned back towards her  
"I guess they can wait,"i said jumping on top of her tickling her stomach. She laughed and as i bit her neck lightly, still tickling her.

"JADEY!...HAHAHAHAHA...N-N-NO! HAHAH STOP!.. ICANT!HAHAHA"She said between laughs. I laughed with her as she squirmed around the bed. I dipped my head and blew into her belly bottom like a mother does to their little kid. That really got her.

"OH MY GOODNESS!HAHAHAHA JADE!"she yelled at me. I stopped and kissed her on her head. She panted and tried to stop laughing, she wrapped her arms around my neck since i was still on top her. "I love you so much" she panted. I smiled and the knocking Came back, I rolled my eyes and for the first time, I heard Cat swear, "damnit" she mumbled. i looked out the window,

"its André,"  
she shoot up as if she was excepting him, she ran down stairs and i followed her. She Hugged Andre and let him in, i sat on the couch nonchalantly. Andre and Cat chatted for a while while i toned them out and watched TV.

Andre finally left and i slowly threw myself at cat, hugging her and pulling her down with me.  
"Jadey!" she exclaimed a bit shocked. we snuggled a little and i listened to her endless talking. i couldn't tone her out like i did to most people, her sweet voice kept calling me back, telling me, i wanted to listen.  
we watched Tv for hours until Cat gave me some sort of paper. it had the words Los Vegas Scribbled on it, i flipped it over, The question "_take me?_" In Cat's neat hand writing was there. i looked at her, she was playing with her fingers waiting for me to respond. i twirled a piece of her hair in between my fingers, and smiled,  
"sure we can, go get packed." i said kissing her on the cheek, she smiled and hugged me tightly,  
"thankyouthankyou Jadey!" she let go and grabbed my face, a short but passionate kiss landed on my lips. She ran up stairs and i ran a hand through my hair, "Vegas huh?"I mumbled under my breath," Jadey you comin'?" Cat yelled from upstairs. I smiled and ran up stairs, not wanting to disappoint my red head, my kitten, my love, and my life.

* * *

(you should listen to frozen in time by faber drive. right around here, it helps.)

It took us hours but we finally got to Vegas and on top of that, find a hotel. Cat smiled at everyone we pasted, giving the entire room and happy and bright feeling, i almost threw up.

i payed for everything and we went to our room. Cat was surprised to see only one bed,  
"where are you going to sleep?" she asked looking around with a worried expression, she must of thought they messed up. i laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, dropping my back pack next to me,  
"I'm sleeping with you kitten!" i said resting my chin on her shoulder. She giggled,

"you've never called me that before." She told me as she flopped on to the bed and out of my arms. I rolled my eyes and crawled into bed with her, "what do you want me to call you kitty cat?" I asked nibbling her ear. She laughed and moved my mouth from her ear, "I like kitty cat" she replied. I rolled my eyes and rolled over on the bed until I was on my back. "Fine you new nick name is Kitty Cat,"

She smiled at me and looked around for the Tv's remote. When she found it, we flipped through tons of channels, me saying no at the ones I didn't like and every once and a while letting Cat watch what she wanted. It was already 5 and Cat wanted to go somewhere and have fun. I was fine staying in the room but Cat had enough of watching high school musical.

"come on! Pleasey?" She begged as she pulled my arm wanting me to get off the bed.

"I'm fine right here Cat!" I replied not moving an inch. She let go of my arm and pouted.

* * *

After about, 20 minutes, Cat walks out of the bathroom with a sexy top on and some really short shorts on. She wore her hair down with a nice little bow in it. She Lifted her bare legs on to the bed and tried her pink vanz's shoelaces.

"Where are you going?" I asked still staring at her, she closed her eyes and flipped her hair, as if she would be interested in me.

"To a club, you won't take me out for fun, maybe a cute guy will!" She said opening her eyes slightly and turning around. something inside me broke, I got up instantly and grabbed my bag, I had dressed sexy enough because I always look my best in my convertible and since it was Vegas it made it better. I followed Cat out of our room, remembering to take the key on the way out. She smiled when she saw me walking next to her. She hugged my arm,

"I knew you won't let me come alone!" She said quietly, I raised my eye brow,

"what do you mean?" I asked, looked at me.

"I love it when you don't like sharing me."

I sighed. She was right. I didn't want to share her. She was my kitty Cat.

* * *

It took us a while but by following people and asking them questions we got to a nice club, which is what I thought it was...

* * *

Ok I know I needed to up date so I'm stopping here:) it not a intended to be a cliffhanger, if YOU feel like it is, I'm sorry. But truly I just thought it was a good place to stop

~Music


	12. Vegas

BAWAHAHAHAA! Truly I have nothing evil planed but its fun to laugh like that! Try it! BAWAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Isnt that relaxing! Anyways here it is! Chapter 12 and by 1 person (who is awesome) I will add a bit of sexy time (or more than that...) into the chapter! (Ok maybe a lot!) it's on the rating! If you don't really like that stuff you could always tell me on the reviews and i will make a fluffy one for you my homies out there! cuz you know I LOVE REVIEWS! (They make me happy and I write more and I get the chapters up faster! then they get uploaded!) and if I get a review that makes me sad it will take longer to post next chapter :( don't let that happen to poor little ol' me!:( anyways! :D keep them reviews coming! I mean... If u want..btw, this may seem short and rushed!...cus it is! Sorry!

OH! Almost forgot! This is in Cat POV! Enjoy! BAWHAHAHAHAHA (ahem..)

* * *

The club was noisy and Jadey clearly didn't like the cute boy staring at us, more at me but for Jadey's sake I pretended not to notice and payed my attention to her. She held my hand tightly As we walked over to a little place with chairs and a tiny table. But to get there we had to past through the dance floor, people grinded on each other and girl's trewked in front boys. A guy tried to pull me towards him but a quick glare from Jade was all it took, the boy let it go and decided to grope a girls boob while she rubbed her butt on his crouch. I looked ahead and Jade seemed to not notice any of it. I wanted to tap her shoulder and whisper 'lets go back to the hotel...' But I didn't want her mad at me! She didn't want to come here in the first place, backing out now would be a horrible idea. We sat down and and after a few minutes a boy with blonde hair sits across from us. Jade put her arm protectively around my shoulders, but the boy just smiled and talked to us,

"Im alex," he says I say my name and Jade's since she's clearly not interested in talking to him. A full conversation went by and kept going Jade got up suddenly and walked to a bar, without saying a word, without asking what I wanted. I watched her as she started talking to a friendly bartender, to have left me with a random must mean she trusted him at least a little, cuz even if Jadey was Mad at me, she wouldn't leave me alone with a guy. Alex scooted closer to me, he smelled strongly of beer and I knew he was drunk, did Jade tune us out so much she didn't notice!? I'll admit I was being a little to friendly to the guy but Jade shouldn't get jealous so easily! I kept glancing Back At Jade who doesnt seem to notice a drunk Alex trying to kiss me. I got up and pushed him away he blinked but I was already by Jadey's side taking her hand and leading her towards the dance floor, I came because I wanted _her_, I wanted to get wasted and do stupid stuff with _her_! I pulled her down and whispered in her ear. "Dance with me tonight, make me yours, and give me something i'll never forget..." My voice was sexy and I could hear Jade glup, but she smirked in the end. She pulled me closer to her until no gaps were shown. He put her hands on my hips and slide her leg inbetween my own, letting it rub lightly against something that's was getting soaked by the second. A single shiver went up my spine and I gasped in her ear, she grinded our hips together as we got closer and deeper into each other. She span me around and I was now almost sitting on her leg, her hot breath on the back of my neck sent goosebumps down my arms. She nibbled my ear and slide her hand under my shirt, only feeling my stomach but it still gave me an amazing feeling. I put my arms behind me and held on to her head, sliding my hands down wanting to touch her and she giggled at my needed. Goodness this woman could tease! we danced like this until the song was over, but I wanted to keep rubbing my body against hers! When we sat back down the boy stared at us with his mouth on the ground. "You guys were...Hot...!" He said almost drooling. Jade smirked and kissed me on the cheek, "I'm going to get something to drink since you stopped me last time, you want something?" She asked as she began to uncross her legs. I smiled and nodded, "anything you want me to drink, I trust you." She seemed taken back by the statement but shrugged and left going to the far end on the bar since it was only open seat. I watched Jade laugh and giggle with the bartender. She didn't look like she was coming back anytime soon, then I feel a hand slide under my thin top and trace patterns on my stomach as it bit and sucked my neck. My felt numb and I couldn't call for help because every time my mouth opened nothing came out. He sat me on his lap and I kept pushing him a away but he had a tight grip. "Come on babe! Don't be that way!" I smacked him and he attacked my lips, shoving his tongue down my throat. I banged on his chest as tears fell down my face, he was groping my ass and I didn't like it! He bit my skin all the down to my collar bone. I kept screaming Jade's name but she won't come. He threw me to the other side and climbed on top of me un bottoning my jeans, I screamed again and squeezed my eyes shut. he kissed down my abdomen and before he got to the hem of my jeans i hear a loud crack sound and he stopped infact he lefted himself and then a loud thud and glass breaking sound. I kept my eyes closed and felt my jeans being bottomed again, "j-Jadey..."breathed between sobs, I felt my shirt being pulled down and a soft kiss placeI on my forehead, "I'm right here..." She whispered, I opened my eyes and saw Jade. her eyes filled with pain, and it drilled through me. I hurt her.

again.

She took us back to the hotel without a word, it was Jade who cracked his skull with her elbow, it was Jade who picked him up by his bloodly hair and smashed him into a glass table. I watched as a single tear swept down her cheek on the way home, it wasn't normal, my strong Jadey, let a tear slip her eye. I wished I never even mention the club! At the room I sat down on the bed,

"I'm sorry..." I whimpered, she gave me a look of disappointment and I lost it. I started sobbing uncontrollably

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sooo s-sorry!" i buried my face in my hands and she moved them away, "DON'T LOOK AT ME IM FLITHY!" I yelled at her, but she held my wrist tightly, "cat..." She tried I didn't want to hear those words! please don't leave me Jadey! Please I wanted to sob. But instead, she hugged me, muffling my sobs and shhing me like a mother does to her child. I calmed down and she pulled away, "cat you're not filthy and I'm not mad!" I looked at her confused, she gently touched the bite marks Alex had left me, and the places he touched, " I can clean you..." She whispered, I shook my head, "I'm filthy Jadey! Filthy!" She lightly bit the mark he made on my neck, making red again, then she kissed it like it was a boo boo. "These marks" she stared, "I'll make them mine" she kissed my jaw line out and bit anyplace he reached, she ran her hand over my flat stomach, erasing his finger tips from my body. She put a finger on my chin and pulled my mouth open gently, I let her shove her tongue into my thoart. It felt good, not like how he did it. She lefted my shirt and kissed my abdomen, and she kept going down, down, and down, until she reached the hem or my jeans, she looked up at my panting figure. "Please..." I said sitting up again and bringing her face to mine, "erase him from me! Give me something I'll never forget." I pleaded. She nodded and un bottoned my jeans. she teased and played with the hem of my underwear, Just take it off! I wanted to tell her, but instead she kissed me lightly on my wet panties sending a moan out of my mouth. She giggled and kissed it again. She started kissing up my body again until she reached my lips again, her fingers gently playing with the outside fabric of my under wear, I moaned ever so often because of it! she sat on the bed with me and I sat on her lap, she felt my ass a little until I stared sucking on her tongue, she gripped it tightly and started to grope it, I knew her so well. I threw my head back she replaced the marks on my neck with her own, until i pushed her down onto the bed and tangled my fingers through her hair, I needed her, here, now. i let our tongues dance in eachother's mouths and I lost strength in my body to keep going. We cuddled like that for a while, I know we can do better, we just need the right time

* * *

I'm music and this chapter sucked! I'm sorry, don't lie to me woman! It SUCKED!ahem...in my crapy brain at least

~music


	13. Karaoke

Some people actually liked the oh so horrible chapter 12. but because of that boost of encouragement I have been smiling like an idiot all day! I can't stop laughing and smiling and when people ask me what's making me so happy I just tell them I feel loved! :DDDDD ahem...anyways...so like I said reviews make me happy like a crazy person,:D so I'm going to work extra hard and fast on this one!

Oh and sad news...I may not be adding as much sexy time into later chapters, well at least not the 'a lot' I promised. I don't wanna get off course from the story line and beside I'm a bad writer anyways so I probably just ruin it for you, I'm still surprised on how you manage to read this stuff!

Oh and side note...I like reviews...

* * *

When I woke up, I lazily rubbed my eyes and started to get up, only to figure out I didn't have my shirt on, I picked up the sheets and covered myself. Leaving Jade exposed with no shirt or shorts on either. I blushed a deep red, what else did we do last night!? I shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom, not caring if Jadey saw me or not, I'm thinking she already did last night. I stopped and gasped at the mirror, my neck had 3 bite marks, one on the left and two on the other side. More marks appeared all over my body, on my collar bone and one on my shoulder. I shook my head but smilied, knowing it was _my _Jadey that gave them to me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip feeling two hands ran over my stomach from behind, Jadey's chin resting on my shoulder. She kissed the single mark on my neck and traced patterns near my belly botton. I giggled and she kissed my cheek, making my eyes open, I wanted a picture of us like that. A picture of our heads leaning on eachother's and Jadey's arms wrapped tightly around me, it seemed perfect to me, and I wanted to freeze time it self. But...I did want a shirt... Jade let me go and got dressed, throwing me a pair of shorts and a pink top in the process. I love it when she takes care of me. we didn't have much planed for our last day in Vegas, I mean the point of Vegas is to get drunk right? well we did that already, so what else do you? mini golf!? I walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of the TV Jadey was watching. I posed and modeled for her and she smiled at my silliness. She patted a spot next to her and she wrapped her arm my shoulders as I got comfortable. It took us a long time to figure out what to watch since I wanted Disney and she wanted something scary. we somehow got to Nick, which I have no idea how that happened but we watched it anyways. being in a room for the entire day seemed boring, and I was hoping we could do something fun. Maybe I could get some type of boy personality out Jade.  
"wanna go somewhere?" she asked. I almost jumped, was she bored too?

"where?" I asked.

"karaoke, maybe no crazy people will be there today. what do you think?" she replied, I smiled and kissed her cheek,

"I don't care, as long as im with you." she blushed when I said this and it made me giggle. Jade grabbed her car keys, the room's key, and her wallet, which she slipped into her back pocket.

the karakoe place was shady in my opinion but Jade said it was perfectly fine. i told her i rather go home and bake a cake but she said we could do that later. Im making a note of that,

_Cat's memos: Jadey said we'd make a cake later._

Jade snapped me back to reality by puling me away from the check in desk. The hallways were more than confusing. There were turns everywhere and it seemed like we were going in circles. Jade however, strode proudly through the halls as if she had been here thousands of times. We finally stopped at a door labled "crazy Bitch" which i didn't get but ever door had a swear on it so i didn't let it bug me.

The room was dark with purple and blue lights, i liked the feel of it. There was a small glass table in the middle and a black leather sofa behind it, the a large flat screen was in front of the table and clinging to the wall. 3 microphones rested on the amazing table. 3? i thought to myself, it was only Jadey and me right? I watched as Jade let go of my wrist and sat on the couch, i stood there for awhile as Jade flipped through songs. i finally got my feet to move when Jade beckoned for me to come with her head. i snuggled under her arm as she said words that didn't make it to my ears. I was staring at the screen and she was stuck between Catch my breath by Westlife and Fallout by marianas trench. I myself bearly ever heard about them but they seemed like the choices Jade wanted me to pick from.

"Catch my breath?" i said thumbing through my hair. She gave me a look of, 'are you sure?' and shook my head.

"maybe Fallout would be better?" Jade smiled, and clicked the song. it had a werid beginning but the words were sooo nice! i loved how Jade song through it with ease, not even trying to hit the notes since she reached them so easily even when they were the song jade gave me the remote and rested her feet on the table. She seemed way too used to this. I didn't want to choose a cheesy song, and clearly not one Jade wouldn't like. I know she likes Avril and but maybe she wouldn't mind Selena Gomez. i went to Selena's songs and choose a fast song, seeing that jade was falling asleep. the music blasted the second it finished loading, and i was already getting pumped. Jade's eyes snapped open as she sat upright by the sudden music, i forgot to mention, i turned it up just alittle. i got up on the table,

_Tell them that its my birthday!  
tell them that its my birthday!  
Tell them that its my birthday when i party like that!_

Pop/rock music made the room rock as the lights switched on and off, i didn't know it would do that.

_Jazz it up_!

Jade smiled and i sang louder for her. i twirled around the room and put on a concert for Jade.

we lasted at least 1 hour in the karaoke place before we left. Jade held my hand the entire we walked out and got into her car. i loved her so much! i watched from the passenger seat as Jade's hair flew behind her, how the sun hit her skin. i watched in envy as her white teeth shone at me when she smiled. i felt so lucky. we pasted the hotel and i had no honest idea of where we were going. it didn't truly matter to me. as long as i was jade. I would always be.

Happy

* * *

sorry it took so long. top honors is hard and school is a Snag


End file.
